


All I Ask

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: SephReno Series [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: The promise of him at least trying was all Sephiroth could ask for, it would be enough.
Relationships: Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: SephReno Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914088
Kudos: 10





	All I Ask

Everyone sort of knew that everytime Sephiroth went down to the labs for a check up, something more sister was going as well. It was the way the man always came back hours later. His eyes glazed over slightly, the slower strides he was taking, the stumbling- all signs that it wasn't a mere check up that had happened. And yet, no one did anything about it, Not Angeal, not Genesis. One would even say not Zack, but he was never around when this would happen. It irritated the redhead everytime he would catch a glimpse of the larger man going into the labs. Reno could never do anything about it either, Turks were not permitted to go to the Labs alone, muchless without a reason. It was a rule Veld had put in place, one that apprently had been in place for a long time now. Typically the man would follow that rule and never go to the Labs, but Reno had to know what they did to his long haired lover in there. 

So he decided to go in about an hour after Sephiroth had entered. And what he saw made him feel sick, his lover suspended in tank of Mako, diluted Mako, but Mako nonetheless. There was a oxygen mask over this mouth, different sorts of wires hooked upt to his arms and chest. The Turk felt like crying at the sight, he felt a surge of anger and protectiveness wash over him. And he would have gladly gotten the man out of there had he not heard researches returning. He had to leave, with a heavy heart, but he had to leave nonetheless. Hours later when Sephiroth finally reemerged, the redhead wasted no time in leading him away back to his apartment. The Turk hadnt left his side that night, stayed with him, and even though he slept on the couch. Even if it had been comfortable, Reno didnt sleep much but instead stayed awake, listening carefully just in case the General needed something, anything at all. 

Come morning while he was getting coffee ready for the man before he himself had to leave, he had gotten a message from Veld. Now usually Reno wouldn't have been worried had the message not read;

_**From: Veld** _   
_We need to talk._

His gut had told him that whatever the man wanted to talk to him about, it wasnt going to be pleasant. So the redhead left the Silver haired General a note, figuring the man might have trouble remembering how he even got home and who in the world had started the coffee machine. Needless to say when he got to Veld's office, he felt his stomach drop at the sight of Hojo standing there. He looked all to pleased and intrigued when he walked into the room. And Veld? Well, Veld looked troubled, angry. Reno would have asked what was going on, if the door behind him hadnt closed suddenly and hands where now restraining him. What the hell was going on!? And why was Veld just letting this happen, he would have asked, would have demanded to know what the hell the man was doing. But the stabbing pain of a needle in his neck stopped him. The last thing Reno saw was Veld's hurt, guilt ridden expression before his vision went dark. 

Reno was sure the blood curdling scream he let out could be heard even past the office doors. 

The first time he came too, it was to his vision blurred to the point where he couldn't tell what was what. His mind in a haze. The second time, still blurred, but he could hear the muffled noises of people around him. The third time, it was his hearing first, and he could hear people pleading, begging, and even apologizing. He heard Veld, he heard Rude, he heard Tseng and he even caught the faintest sound of a very, very angry Sephiroth. He would have fallen back into unconsciousness had a heavy but gentle hand not landed on his shoulder and another racking through his hair. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to Sephiroth's concerned expression. Reno was sure he had asked what sas going on, what was happening, but then again it could have simply been his imagination. When he was finally really able to tune into the world around him, he was laying down on a abnormally soft bed, equally soft, Wutaian silk blankets pulled over him. 

And while he knew he made a decent amount of money as a Turk, he was sure that he never bought Wutaian silk blankets. Not to mention his mattress wasnt anywhere near this comfortable or soft either. The room was dark, there was only the soft sound of a clock ticking and the faint, muffled sound of hushed voices on the other side of the closed door. 

_"You cannot be serious, Sephiroth- if the President catches wind of what you're planning-"_

_"Oh but he wont. Do you truly believe the Vice President is going to just allow Hojo to get away with what he did? What YOU allowed him to do, and to one of your own no less-"_

_"I didnt allow anything-"_

_"Stop arguing, both of you. What matters now is that he's safe now. And we should be thankful he administered a reversal of that drug."_

Oh, is that what happened to him? Is that what the pain he had been feeling was? Huh well that made sense now, was that also why he had been having such a hard time trying to move? His limbs felt heavy, but not to the point where he couldn't move but it definitely took some work and concentration. By the time he finally managed to sit up, the door to the room had opened, looking up his gaze landed on Sephiroth, the man's eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the room. How late was it even? He would have to remember to ask that after he asked what the hell happened exactly. For now though the redhead smiled when the larger man crossed the room over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his ungloved fingers through his hair. "Hey there," 

There was a relieved chuckle from the man. "Hello, How are you feeling?" He asked, the movement of his petting never stopping forms moment as he spoke. 

"Tired. Confused. But otherwise I feel okay. What happened anyway? When did I get here to your place?" Last thing the wiry redhead remembered was being in Veld's office after he had told him they needed to talk. Next thing he knew he was being restrained and something was stabbed into his neck. He remembered the hot, searing pain that came from whatever they injected him with. Reno hummed in content, his eyes sliding closed when Sephiroth's large hand went to the nape of his neck and massaged the spot. 

"You seem to have gotten into quite some trouble with Hojo. Apprently you were not as stealthy as you believed yourself to be when you came to look for me." When Sephiroth had seen the guards dragging in a seemingly dead Reno into the labs, the man panicked. He had no idea what happened but when he realized he was alive and that Hojo had plans for him, he had never felt so powerless in his life when it came to doing something. He himself still was recovering from his time in the Mako tank. "Hojo did not like you coming into the labs and seeing me there. Called it a Security risk. So he saw to try and erase or suppress the memory of what you managed to see." 

"And...he tried to use what? Some weird drug he came up with?" He asked, looking at the man who wouldn't stop massaging the back of his neck. Not that he wasn't complaining, but he was a bit worried the old man was working on a amnestic of sorts. He wondered just how the company would abuse that drug. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Was if supposed to hurt?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, no it wasn't supposed to hurt. I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that. However, why did you risk going into the labs on your own? Does Verdot not have rules against that very thing?"

Yeah, yeah he did. But at the time and even now Reno would again ignore that rule of it meant going in to get Sephiroth out. Especially now that he saw what caused him to come out of those appointments so out of sorts and not himself. Seeing him like that, stuck in a tank like some sort of animal, like some specimen on display...it bothered it. It sat wrong with him despite all the questionable shit he himself has done since becoming a Turk. "I...I was worried about you. Ya never say what happens or what Hojo does to ya during your check ups," he started with, though his eyes where locked onto his own hands which were neatly folded onto his lap. "You always come out of there....weird ya know? Weak, with chills and a fever that doesnt go down until practically the next morning...and even then you dont..." he trailed off shaking his head. "I had to know what he was doing to you, I hadnt been expecting that and...and I know there are probably reasons behind it but that didnt make it any better."

"You wanted to help me." It was a statement, not a question. He watched Reno nod slowly, and honestly the man was touched by that. While Angeal and Genesis had also wanted many times to help him as well, but as far as he knew, they had never snuck into Hojo's lab. Not that he ever would ask anyone to in the first place, and one of the reasons was because of what happened with the redheaded Turk. Hojo is unforgiving, the man saw everyone and everything as a potential specimen. No matter what position they had, they could also easily become his next test subject. However, his kind intentions lead to this, to him being in pain for hours until he managed to get a hold of Veld and Tseng. When Veld had heard what they wanted to do exactly and how it wasn't working well...the man got angry. After all, Reno; much like the other younger Turks of the group; had been in a way taken in by Veld who apprently had become a father figure to many if not all of the Turks. 

"I'd do it again and again though." Reno suddenly said, now his turquoise colored eyes where looking at the cat eyed man. He gave the man a toothy grin, there was sincerity in his eyes when he had said what he did. "I'd do it again and again. And it would take hell of a lot more then what Hojo did to me to get me to stop trying."

Sephiroth was truly shocked by those words, while he knew how tough Turks could be and knew of the torture training they went through as a final exam before being named an fully fledged Turk, that didnt mean he had been expecting that. Hojo was a genius, there was no shortage of ways the man could hurt someone if he truly wanted to, there was no end to his sick and twisted ways. And there wouldnt be unless the man was killed, and he knew the likeliness of that happening was low. For now anyway, the silver haired man sighed deeply, a soft smile gracing his features as he moved his hand from his neck to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking along the red tattoo under his eye. He watched Reno's eyes fall closed and lean into his hand, chuckling at just how cat like he could be from time to time. 

"The last thing I want is to see Hojo try and punish you or try to harm you. You must tread carefully, try to avoid going into the labs. While yes my experience there can be less then desirable, it would be worse if something terrible happened to you. At the end of those checks, I get to come back to you, thats what makes those check ups worth it." He said, leaning down and pressing their foreheads and noses together, he watched the other's eyes open and he could easily read the concerned look in those beautiful eyes. "Please, my deadly one, my spark...do not put yourself at such risk. I cannot lose you to Hojo. I'd go mad if that happened."

"Dont ask me to do something ya now I can't promise to not do." Reno stated simply, but he understood why Sephiroth didn't want him to put himself at risk. He knew that he just wanted to keep him safe just as much as he wanted to keep thr Silver haired Elite safe. "I'll try. Can't promise anything, but I'll try to be more careful." 

A smile, then a simple but loving peck was given at the words. "That is all I ask."


End file.
